leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ekko
}} |icon = Ressonância Revo-Z.png |description = As habilidades e ataques básicos de Ekko aplicam Ressonância Revo-Z aos inimigos atacados, durando até 4 segundos e acumulando até 3 vezes. |description2 = No terceiro acúmulo, a Ressonância Revo-Z é consumida, causando dano mágico de (10 level)}} ao alvo, aplicando efeitos de habilidade e de % por segundos. Se o alvo for um campeão inimigo, Ekko recebe % bônus de velocidade de movimento. |description3 = Ressonância Revo-Z não pode afetar o mesmo alvo mais que uma vez em alguns segundos. |customlabel = |custominfo = 5 |targeting = Z-Drive Resonance is a non-physical pseudo on-hit effect and self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = }} |icon = Giratempo.png |description = Ekko arremessa um dispositivo em uma direção alvo, que causa dano mágico a todos os inimigos no caminho. Ao chegar em seu alcance máximo, ou atingir um campeão inimigo, o dispositivo desacelera até parar e se expande, criando um campo que aplica a inimigos próximos. |description2 = Após um curto atraso, o dispositivo se contrai e retorna a Ekko, causando dano mágico adicional a todos os inimigos no caminho. |leveling = |leveling2 = |text2 = }} |range = 1075 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Timewinder is a composite linear area of effect and pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block one of instances, but not both. |additional = }} |icon = Convergência Paralela.png |description = Os ataques básicos de Ekko causam dano mágico adicional a inimigos com menos de , igual a 3% % a cada 100 de Poder de Habilidade)}}| }} , sendo o mínimo 15 e o máximo de 150 contra tropas e monstros. |description2 = Após um intervalo de 3 segundos, Ekko cria uma cronosfera de curta duração no local alvo, causando de 40% em inimigos dentro dela. |description3 = Se Ekko entrar na esfera, ele a detonará, recebendo um escudo durante 2 segundo e todos os inimigos dentro por segundos. Ekko pode detonar a esfera mesmo quando estiver morto ou inalvejável. |leveling3 = |range = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} |icon = Mergulho Fásico.png |description = Ekko avança rapidamente na direção alvejada. Seu próximo ataque básico ganha mais alcance, causará dano mágico bônus, e o teleportará até seu alvo. |leveling = |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} |icon = Cronoquebra.png |description = Enquanto Cronoquebra não estiver no tempo de recarga, Ekko é seguido por um holograma de si mesmo que rastreia onde ele estava 4 segundos atrás. |description2 = Após um breve pausa, Ekko se torna invulnerável, inalvejável e o teleporta para onde o holograma está, causando dano mágico aos inimigos nesse local e curando a si mesmo. |leveling2 = (+ % | % por 100 de Poder de Habilidade)}} do dano recebido nos últimos 4 segundos |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} References Perfil de no site oficial brasileiro do League of Legends. cs:Ekko de:Ekko en:Ekko es:Ekko fr:Ekko pl:Ekko ru:Экко Categoria:Assassino Categoria:Lutador Categoria:Campeão lançado